


Since He's Been Gone

by Redistrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, Sad, deckerstar but lucifer is gone, filling in the time skip, in between s4 and s5, whyd he have to do her like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redistrash/pseuds/Redistrash
Summary: Lucifer left for hell and to Detective Decker, a day has started to feel like weeks. Now she's left alone to try and fill the void left not only in her heart but also those left in the people around her."Different, empty, lonely, and with a void that could no longer be filled by anybody else."
Relationships: Deckerstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Day He Left

She looks out on to the skyline of the city of L.A. She's lived here for as long as she could remember but it just doesn't seem the same without Lucifer Morningstar. His stupid accent, his stupid suits, his stupid hair, his stupid attractive face, his stupid suave demeanor, his stupid amazing, understanding yet very dense self. She hated that she felt this way about him, and rightfully so. He is the ACTUAL devil. At this point, though, there was nothing she could do to change that. 

She had just admitted that to him as well. He finally knew. That was probably the worst part about all of this. She had tried so hard to make sure that he couldn't tell, and as far as she knew, it had worked. That was, until she told him. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it would, not at all. It was more relieving than anything, actually. He just had to leave, though, didn't he?

That's what hurt most of all. She understood that he has important duties to deal with as the ruler of hell, but why would that mean anything to him? She understood that all of the demons needed to be put back in their places, but isn't that something he could handle from Earth? If not, how long would he be gone? He never told her. He only said that he has to go. That he had to leave. He didn't even admit to feeling the same way as she did, despite how obvious he made it. He never once said "I love you." He never seemed to muster up the courage. Sure, he told her in an indirect way, but why couldn't he say it out loud? Why did he leave her before he was able to?

Ms. Chloe Decker simply could not wrap her head around all of this. She could barely wrap her head around the whole heaven and hell and angels and demons and God and the Devil being real. She didn't comprehend any of it. The only thing she confidently knew was that she missed him. 

She missed telling him off on cases he had no business being on. She missed his kind of rude yet hilarious remarks toward Dan. The somewhat quirky relationship he had with Ella. His 'mojo', as she called it. His voice and the ring of his piano when she would come into Lux on an off night or when she would make her way into his apartment when he was paying too much attention to the keys. All of it just came down onto her and she honestly didn't know what to do with herself. He had been such a prominent part of her life since that one case ages ago, and suddenly he was gone.

She stood on that balcony for what felt like forever, allowing herself to calm down and dry her tears. She decided that L.A. has never felt this lonely, not for a long time. At least, not since the death of her father.

Chloe pushed herself off of the railing and turned around into the house. She carefully shut the glass doors behind her, allowing her hands to linger on the handles. She glided her hands across his furniture and his possessions as she made her way through his apartment. She found her way to his bar and decided that she needed a drink. Just one. She leaned her back against the ledge of the bar and looked around. As she took a sip, she laid her eyes on his piano.

She carried her glass with her as she walked towards the instrument. She sat her drink down on top of the piano and took a seat. Chloe never knew how one person could play this instrument by their lonesome, even when she took lessons, but she never was too big and someone like Lucifer was at least twice her size so she assumed that the size just wasn't an issue for some. 

She set her hands on the keys and pressed down on a few random notes. She had never learned to play more than one song, and even then she only knew how to play it in a duet. She played it with Lucifer once. That was one of her favorite memories with him. They didn't need to say anything once they started to play, only focus on the piano and each other. 

Decker looked down at the keys now. They didn't feel the same. Not without him. Still, she began her half of the duet. It was empty. Only the main melody with no backbone, nothing more than the high notes. Maybe that's why it sounded so sad compared to how she remembered the song. Maybe the piano missed him. Maybe, she decided this was the most likely candidate, she attached the song too tightly with him and even if someone else were to play the other half of the song, it still wouldn't sound even remotely the same because it wasn't him.

Maybe, she decided that this is also the closest to the truth, the way she felt about this duet could also be used to describe how she felt without him. Different, empty, lonely, and with a void that could no longer be filled by anybody else.


	2. Take A Break

After she left Lucifer's, she decided to go to the precinct. She had a case that needed to be finished and she figured that work would be a perfect way of distracting herself from this whole Lucifer thing.

Before she knew it, her co-workers began to file in as their shifts began. She put on a pair of sunglasses nearly too big for her eyes in hopes of shielding her emotions from everyone. That's when Dan makes his way in.

"Good Morning Chloe!" He sat his coffee cup on his desk and walks over to hers.

"Hi Dan." She sounds worse than she thinks.

"Are you okay? You're wearing the sunglasses and you don't sound too hot, like, at all." Dan knew that those sunglasses were only used when Chloe was upset about something or felt too emotional and wanted nobody else to know.

"Yea, I'm fine," She pushed her baby hairs back out of her face and sighed. She spun in her chair slightly and began trying to locate the files from the case she was working on. 

"So, about this case-" 

Dan put his hand on the files, not allowing her to open them, "How long have you been here?"

"Ah, maybe all night, maybe a few hours. I've sort of lost track of time." Chloe couldn't find it in herself to look Dan in the face.

"Chloe. Go home and rest. I'm telling the higher-ups to give you the week off."

"No you will-" but he was already halfway across the room and into the superior's office. 

She didn't move from her spot for a minute. She lost herself a bit. She didn't need time off. She needed a distraction. She wanted to work. 

She saw Dan walk out of the office out of the corner of her eye, snapping her back. She began acting like she was gathering her belongings the entire time. 

"Boom. You have at least the week off whether you like it or not. Why are you so adamant on working like this anyways?" He looked around the precinct, "Speaking of which. where's Lucif-"

Chloe's face dropped, noticeable even behind her big sunglasses. Dan knew immediately.

"Ohh...Chloe, I'm so sor-"

"No. There's no need to be. It's just that-"

Another familiar face showed up to greet Chloe. It was Ella. Dan gave her a look as she approached as to warn her of Chloe's poor mood. Ella looked sort of confused but approached her anyways.

"Hi Chloe! It's getting kind of late where's Lucifer? Normally he's here by now. I've texted him so much since last night but he hasn't texted me back once!"

Dan tried to tell her to refrain from mentioning the handsome devil but she didn't pick up until it was too late.

"Oh! Oh. Is everything okay between you two?"

Chloe nodded, gathering the last of her belongings, "He had to go to...Florida. To help with his family's business."

"I didn't know he had family from Florida! Why did neither of you guys tell me?" Ella paused for just a beat, "Wait a minute. He didn't even tell me bye, or give me a hug, or even shoot me a text! I feel betrayed! I get that he must have been in a rush but-"

"I know Ella. I'm upset too but there isn't anything we can do at this point."

"At least you got a goodbye!"

"I know and I'm sorry. You can get back at him when he gets back," Chloe stood up and placed one hand on her desk while the other was occupied with holding her stuff.

"Oh you bet I will!" She turned halfway around then realized that she forgot to give her farewells to Chloe, "Well, I hope that you feel better about...you know who soon. I gotta go get to work on this case." 

Ella waved and briskly walked back to the evidence room where she spent most of her time. Chloe waved as Ella walked away, despite knowing that she wouldn't see it. As Chloe began to head to the door, she was stopped by Dan one last time.

"Okay, first of all, let me see your stuff," Chloe held it out to him as he pulled out over half of what she had in her arm. She had tried to sneak cases home to work on while she would be absent.

"No casework on your week off. I see you trying to get away with it. I want you to have some time to yourself and recuperate before you even think about coming back. That leads me into my second thing. Don't get too caught up in all of this. I'm sure he'll be back at some point. He cares too much about you to let you down like that." Dan gave Chloe one of his cheesy grins.

"That sounds easier said than done but thank you Dan, for the advice. I will try my best to not think of anything too emotionally harmful and to relax. Yeah. Relax. Complete relaxation." (Spoiler alert: she does not accomplish said goal) She gave an awkward nod and said goodbye to Dan.

She made her way out to the parking lot. Her keys decided that today was the day to upset her even further. Once she actually got into her car and closed her door, she put the keys into the ignition and sat back. She tore the glasses off of her face and catapulted them into the passenger seat. Her hand reached out to the volume dial and turned her radio up.

Of course the radio had decided, as her keys did, that today was the day to make Ms. Decker absolutely miserable. The song had no real importance to her but it was one of those sappy sad alternative songs that gets everyone in their emotions. 

Chloe glanced over at her passenger seat where her sunglasses were. She found herself missing Lucifer again. She's sort of come to the conclusion that she won't be able to stop missing him until that idiot decides to come back.

She let out a deep sigh and set her head back against the seat. Then she took in a deep breath, buckled her seat belt, and firmly set her hands on the steering wheel. Her plans for tonight merely consisted of sappy movies, ice cream, and crying. She was glad that Dan had Trixie this week. He most likely would have taken her after seeing Chloe's state at the precinct anyways, but she's still thankful nonetheless. Trixie didn't need to see her mom this hurt.


End file.
